Forum:Energy Release
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Energy Release (精遁, Seiton) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : This Kekkei Tōta is composed of the Fire, Wind and Lightning Releases. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The chakra produced by this Kekkei Tōta allows the user to create an energetic substance capable of piercing and cutting through virtually any material and even chakra (it can't however, pierce or cut through chakra of the same Kekkei Tōta or extremely powerful chakra; the Shinju is, of course, immune to the Kekkei Tōta). It also seems to burn whatever comes in contact with the substance (with the exception of the weapon it is coating, if used in such a way). Due to these capabilities, the Kekkei Tōta is best suited to be used with chakra flow on blades and projectiles. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Aside from the body strain caused by the afteruse of Kekkei Tōta, Energy Release is also not easily wielded and even dangerous to users that don't have enough experience with the Kekkei Tōta, as its use is often short-lived and extremely chakra taxing (inexperienced users can only keep handheld weapons coated in it up for a minute or so before becoming fatigued, and projectiles only cover a few meters before the chakra dissipates), even for a Kekkei Tōta. As such, it's best suited for last resort techniques, which can have disastrous consequences to the user if failed or having their chakra reserves completely depleted. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : This Kekkei Tōta has only been seen wielded by Kimi Uchiha. This does not mean it is a Kekkei Tōta specific to the Uchiha Clan, as no other member of the clan has been recorded wielding it. It is possible Kimi developed it herself from her three chakra natures in secrecy during her stay in Kumogakure. As an assassin, Kimi required a way to kill her targets as quickly as possible should the situation get out of hand. For that effect, an attack that could pierce and cut through any defense, physical or chakra based, would suffice (this idea came to mind while she trained with A, who told her she didn't need to be afraid of injuring him with her lightning-based kōsōjutsu, as it couldn't pierce his Lightning Release Armor). Thus, Kimi developed Energy Release as a last resort, also a testament to her incredible chakra control. --Doom149 (talk) 03:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 20:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications